pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rion Rade
Name: Rion Rade *'Age:' 15 *'Personality:' Stupid Happy go lucky *'Area/Place: '''Amusement Park *'Job:' The Master *'Hobby: Eating, Making plushies *'''Information: Rion is the Master of the Amusement Park in Pandora Garden... He makes people happy and laugh... He can't manage the staff in the park he teaches magic and card tricks to his workers.... He's kinda has a lost screw in his mind...(Note: I take that back... ) he's stupid... well not that stupid... its like in a 15 yr old body has a 3 year old brain... *'History:' Rion has a loving family he has a sister and a big brother... His life change when the carriage that they ride suddenly burst into flames... He escaped the tragic incident because his sister pushed him out the window... He wanted to save his sister and mother but the carriage exploded leaving him thrown in mid air and hit the ground... He watched the incident bursting with fear and sadness, his face and the half of his body was burned, when the flames where gone the only remaining thing that Rion get is a bell from her sister's clip and a ribbon from her shirt it was a miracle that it didn't turned into ashes... He wanted to get away from the nightmare he, he wanted to get rid of the memory... He wanted to be w/ his family again.... As time passed by.... He forgot the incident... he believes that his sister is alive... He believes that he's the 4 yr old child that didn't experience that tragic incident... He become insane... As he walked the Forest he sings the lullaby that his sister made for him... Oh, he wanted to see his sister again as he steps at the forest he saw a girl and approached her... she said "Come, let me show you the way 'out". At first Rion didn't understand what the girl is saying. He said... "Me don't know you talk about..." The girl continued to walked and so as Rion as he saw the forest it was changing winter to summer... Rion was amazed and gets the bell on his pocket... "Look look sister! Amazing tree!" As Rion turned around he saw the girl standing there looking at him and hold his hand. "We want to make your dreams come true..." Rion looked at the girl and tilted his head and smiled. "Me wanted to forget everything" he said and the girl smiled. There was something wrong... he heard the ticking of the clock and he looked around he asked the girl where was the ticking sound come from and the girl pointed at his heart. "We are here to take you... A place that everyone called as the 'Garden'. The place that everyone wants to go. A place that people shouldn't think is as a dream place... " 'the girl whispered. Rion smiled and closed his eyes... "Me want to forget everything bad to me..." The girl lend him a hand and Rion take it and they walked deep inside the forest.... *'Fun facts: ' -His Big Brother used to be the ex Prime Minister of CoP... He knows him but Rion doesn't know him - He eats crayon and random things if he's hungry - He can make things appear out of no where - He can't speak well. He always refer I as Me... and if you meet him he will call you names (funny names)... - He likes apples - He always throw stuff at you it means he like you but if he throws huge stuff at you that means he hates you... - He makes plushies - If you remove the bandaged face he will regain his memories *'DISLIKE: - Mysterious people appear out of nowhere - Stealing his bell - If you steal his food - He hates Russian water (Vodka) - Cadeau Category:previous master Category:Male